Too Sweet!
by ilovewwe27
Summary: (Updated Summary) Violela Mitchell is a very close friend of Eric Bischoff. When she bumps into one of the members of the New World Order, they fall for each other. Follow the ups and downs of their relationship in this romantic, dramatic, and humorous story. (I own nothing!) (On hiatus...)
1. Ch1: Getting Into A Mess

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch.1: Getting Into A Mess<p>

(9/23/96; after WCW Monday Nitro)

Violela Mitchell was in the back with Eric Bischoff, her best friend since he first started in WCW. Eric wasn't in a good mood, and Violela was trying her best to cheer him up. The reason Eric was in a bad mood was because of - you guessed it - the New World Order.

Every week, they came out and interrupted everything that was going on. This week, they took over the whole show and the commentary table. Eric was pretty sick and tired of the situation and frankly, Violela was too.

"I'm just sick and tired of the whole situation." Eric said.

"Me too, Eric, but we just have to figure out something to stop them." Violela replied.

"How?"

"I don't know... ban them?"

"I honestly think even if we ban them, they're still going to come back."

"Okay... I don't know! Eventually, you'll think of something."

"Yeah, I will."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"See? You're feeling better already! Alright, I'm going to get some water. You want anything?"

"Nah, you go on ahead." Eric smirked.

Violela smiled one more time before exiting Eric's office.

"_So what if I got some high-maintenance security?_" Eric thought.

* * *

><p>Violela walked into a room with multiple cases of water. She grabbed 2 bottles of water and exited out. As she walked in the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Kevin Nash standing behind her, smirking.<p>

"So why are you here, little lady?" he asked, cocky as always.

"Excuse me?" Violela replied with Kevin's facial expression changing to a small frown. "I actually work here for your information. And plus, I'm not little!"**  
><strong>

Kevin chuckled and pressed Violela up against a nearby wall and gave her a sadistic smile.

"Listen, I'm not afraid of anybody, especially you, Violela." he said, getting closer.

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Wh-" Violela was cut off by Kevin forcefully pressing his lips against hers. It wasn't like a passionate kiss, it was like a warning kiss.

Kevin pulled away as Violela looked shocked and also felt like she wanted to slap him. She didn't get to do that since she realized he was gone already. She put 2 fingers on her lips and still felt them tingling. She also had one question on her mind: Am I falling in love with this guy even though he's a pervert?

Violela shook it off and walked back to Eric's office. When she got there, Eric looked up with a concerned look on his face.

"There you are! What took you so long?" he questioned.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking about... stuff. But what have you been doing since I've been gone?" Violela asked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I figured out a plan, and I'm certain that it just might work..." Eric replied with a huge smirk on his face.


	2. Ch2: The Set-Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch.2: The Set-Up<p>

(9/30/96; after WCW Monday Nitro)

"Oh, wow." Violela said as she and Eric watched "Macho Man" Randy Savage go off on Miss Elizabeth. They were once again in Eric's office, watching the horrific scene on a TV Eric had on the wall.

"So anyway, are you ready to do this?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

The two laughed as they headed to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kevin was talking to his friends Scott Hall and Syxx about some things.<p>

"Hey, guys, I have something important to talk to you about, This girl-"

"Let me guess, one night stand?" Scott asked.

"What? No! I just... met her in the hallway last week. She was getting some water or whatever."

"Is the girl Violela Mitchell?" Syxx asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Dude, she's Eric Bischoff's best friend! She hangs out with him almost the time."

"Wait, how do you know?" Kevin and Scott asked at the same time.

"Eavesdropping. It's not hard, guys." Syxx responded.

"Okay. Well, I wanted to ask her out, but I don't think I can after what I did." Kevin said.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I flirted with her, asking why she was in the building, and she gave me this rude response. Then I backed her up against a nearby wall, telling that I wasn't afraid of anybody."

"True."

"Then, I just... kissed her. Not like a regular kiss, but a rough kiss, sort of. I don't think I should have done that."

"Hey, man, I think that the next time you see her, you should try and make up with her." Syxx advised.

"Okay, I'll do that."

All of a sudden, "Hollywood" Hogan came in the room with a smirk on his face, interrupting the conservation the 3 were having.

"Hey, guys! I found Eric Bischoff's hotel room number in his office. He left a note saying if we wanted him, come get him, and that's what we are going to do right now!"

So the 4 exited the building and got in a limo they had rented to find Eric Bischoff.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eric and Violela were in their hotel room. Eric gave "Hollywood" Hogan the wrong hotel room number (4721 instead of 8192). So Eric and Violela were actually pretty confident with the trick.<p>

"_I wonder how they're doing..._" Violela thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hogan, Kevin, Scott, and Syxx were in the 4th floor in the hotel Eric and Violela were in. They approached door number 4721. They thought they found the right hotel room, but they were about to find out they were wrong pretty soon...<p>

Hogan knocked on the door hard with a baseball bat in his other hand. When the door opened, Hogan was going to hit Eric with the bat, but then realized there was a old lady standing at the door, protecting her face with her arms.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried, still having her arms in front of her face.

"You're okay, lady. Have you seen a guy with black hair, about 5'10?" Hogan asked.

"No, I've cooped up in this room for 2 hours."

"Okay." Hogan turned to the guys. "What are we-"

"Are you still going to hurt me?" the old lady asked.

Hogan turned back around. "No, I'm not-"

"Should I run or something? I-"

"You know what, lady? You're not helping!"

"Well, excuse me for trying!" The old lady kicked Hogan in the private area as hard as she could. Hogan ended up falling over as the old lady slammed the door.

"Um... well, Syxx, you check Hogan, and Scott and me will try to find Bischoff." Kevin said as Scott and him kept searching.

* * *

><p>It was about 1 hour until Kevin and Scott found room number 8192. They went through a couple of people that were weird, nice, and nasty, but they finally got to what they thought was the last hotel room they would check that night.<p>

"Alright, let's do this thing." Kevin said as Scott nodded.

Kevin knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. What happened next would come as a surprise to both Kevin and Scott.


	3. Ch3: Asking For A Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch.3: Asking For A Date<p>

Violela's POV

I heard a knock on the hotel door as I was trying to shut my eyes for a while. I got up and opened the door. I was very surprised to see Kevin Nash and Scott Hall standing in the hallway with surprised looks on their faces as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned. raising an eyebrow.

"Can we come in?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." I replied, rolling my eyes as the two walked in. "What do you guys need?"

"We're looking for Bischoff. Have you seen him?" Scott asked.

"Um... no. No, I haven't." I lied. I had to make sure they didn't find out that Eric's in the bathroom! And I think they already knew that I was lying somewhat.

"Okay. Well if-" Kevin started but stopped as Scott whispered something in his ear. I was very confused.

"Would it be okay if I talked to Kevin for a sec?" Scott asked.

"Sure. In the meantime, I'm going to use the bathroom." I replied as I went in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Regular POV<p>

"You know this could give you a chance to ask her, right?" Scott asked.

"I guess so, but what if she turns me down?"

"Then just try again. You like this girl. Give it a shot, man."

"Thanks." Kevin and Scott shared a small hug before Scott went out the door.

* * *

><p>Back to Violela's POV<p>

I know I said I had to use the bathroom (and I do), but I instantly forgot that Eric was still in the bathroom. I went in the bathroom, and the first thing I saw was that Eric sitting in the bathtub, asleep.

So I just did my business and got out of there as fast as I could. When I exited the bathroom, Kevin was sitting on the couch that was placed in the room.

"Hey, where did Scott go?" I asked.

"He had to take of something." Kevin replied.

"Oh. Well..." I sat down on the couch and looked at him. It was kind of weird because of what he did last week. "What's going on with you?"

"Um, besides from trying to find Bischoff, really... I don't know. What about you?"

"Um, well... recently I learned how to do a handstand. But that's probably not important. I also tried doing a split, but it didn't work. I kept falling over."

I chuckled as Kevin looked at me, smiling.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, smiling back.

"You're just... you're so beautiful." Kevin turned all the way around to face me. "Look, there was another reason I wanted to stay here."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I blushed. I couldn't believe this guy asked me to go on a date when I barely knew him. But I gave him my answer anyway.

"Yes, I would like that."

"That's very good to hear. I think I'm going to go now."

"Okay." We walked to the door as we looked at each other. "Bye."

"Bye." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as he went out the door.

Honestly, I couldn't wait for our date, but I had one question on my mind: can I trust Kevin Nash?


	4. Ch4: Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch.4: Getting To Know You<p>

(10/7/96; before WCW Monday Nitro)

After the NWO's failed attempt to find Eric Bischoff, they weren't going to give up looking for him. Meanwhile, after setting up some arrangements, Kevin and Violela went on a lunch date. After they had their date, they decided to spend a little more time together.

They were currently sitting in a different hotel room that was close to the arena that Monday Nitro would be at. So they had some time before the show. But in the meantime, Violela was about to tell Kevin some things he should know about herself.

Let's see how that plays out...

"So what should I know about you?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to know about me?" Violela replied.

"Um, how about your childhood?"

"Okay. First of all, I have a twin sister named Tealine."

"Tealine?"

"Yeah. She was born with teal hair. I was born with violet hair. Same thing."

"Your hair looks beautiful."

Violela blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kevin smiled.

"So anyway, we once owned a puppy named Pearlina. She was the cutest thing on the planet! But then she grew and started having mental issues. So we ended up putting her in the pound. And before she was gone, she left a scar on my arm. Look." Violela showed Kevin the long scar on her arm.

"Oh my goodness."

"I know, right? But I'm alright. Plus, that was years ago."

"Oh, okay. What else?"

"Um..." Violela paused. Although she had many things about herself that she wanted to inform Kevin about, she was concerned about whether or not she should tell him about her battle with brain cancer as a teen. Someday, but not today, she thought.

"Are you okay, Violela?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thought about something. But anyway, I do have lots of things tell you, but I have think we have to go to the arena. It's about 4:30 at the least. Wow, time flies, right?"

"Yeah. Do you want to walk down there together?"

"Sure!" The two got their stuff before heading to the arena.

* * *

><p>When they got to the arena, they were going to go their separate ways, but Kevin wasn't done.<p>

"Um... Violela?" he asked.

"Yes?" Violela replied.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did when we first met each other. My ego got the best of me, so for that... I'm sorry."

"Hey..." Violela hugged Kevin for a while. "It's okay. I've already brushed past that."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. And just one more thing..."

"What?"

Kevin leaned down and gently kissed Violela on the lips before leaving. And once again, Violela was stunned. But she felt something different in her heart... Love.


	5. Ch5: The Preposition

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch.5: The Preposition<p>

(10/21/96; early Sunday morning)

For the past 2 weeks, Kevin and Violela's relationship has somewhat grown. They were officially dating after going on 5 dates for the past few days.

But beside their relationship, what they both didn't know was that the rest of the NWO was planning to recruit Eric Bischoff...

Eric was in his office going over some documents when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said as the New World Order (Hogan, Vincent, Giant, and DiBiase) came in his office unexpected. "Why the heck are you four here in my office?"

"Relax, Bischoff. We're here to talk some business." DiBiase said.

"What business? I want nothing to do with you!" Eric replied, annoyed.

"Hear us out, man. You can be a part of the NWO." Hogan said.

"Why would I want to be with a group of parasites?"

Vincent was about to do hit Eric, but Giant stopped him.

"Think of it this way: you can get anything you want, money, clothes, limos, and more." DiBiase said.

Eric thought about this for a moment. Money? Well, he needed a little more cash, anyway... Clothes? Well, he was short on clothes, too. And limos? He's never ridden in one.

He had a big decision to make at the moment, but he gave them a simple answer.

"I'll think about it." he responded.

"Okay. Give me a call when you decide." Hogan gave Eric his number as the group left.

"I have no idea what I have just gotten myself into..." Eric groaned, putting his head on his desk.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Lincoln, Nebraska...)<p>

Violela, Kevin, and Scott flew to Lincoln, Nebraska, Violela's hometown, to catch up with her sister, Tealine. Tealine owned a small coffee shop in their neighborhood, which Tealine established in 92'. Violela often visited, but never really got to visit because of work.

So on that day, she decided to surprise her sister. They entered in the coffee shop, and saw Tealine brewing coffee and eating a chocolate donut. She put her donut down and smiled.

"Violela! You did not tell me you were coming, sis!" Tealine exclaimed as she hugged Violela. She then looked at Kevin and Scott. "Wait a minute... I know you two! Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, right?"

"Yep." Scott responded as Tealine hugged the both of them.

"Violela, how do you know these two?" she asked, curious.

"Well, Scott is one of my friends, and Kevin is my boyfriend." Violela replied, kissing Kevin's cheek.

"I'm happy for you two! I have coffee and donuts. Do you want anything?" Tealine asked as everyone nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

><p>After having coffee, too many donuts, and getting to know each other, Tealine closed the shop. But as she was going to lock the door, the phone in the shop rang.<p>

"I'll get it." she said as Scott kept the door opened.

"Hello?" Tealine responded.

"Is this Ms. Tealine Mitchell?" the police officer asked.

"Speaking."

"Ma'am, we are so sorry to inform you that your mother died in a car crash. Again, we are so sorry for your loss." the police officer hung up the phone as Tealine started to cry.

"Hey, Tealine, what's wrong?" Violela asked.

"Mom died in a car crash."


	6. Ch6: The Funeral

Warning: Short and sad chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: The Funeral<p>

(11/3/96; early Sunday afternoon)

'Mom died in a car crash.' Violela won't ever forget those words. She and Tealine were at a small funeral home, which was across from their church. Unfortunately, Kevin and Scott couldn't come to the funeral because of work. It was alright because they understood.

Halfway through the service, the pastor asked if there was somebody who would like to say a few words. Violela and Tealine stood up and to the podium.

"Good afternoon, everybody." Tealine said as everyone responded back.

"We just have a little something to about our wonderful mother." Violela said, looking at the coffin where her mother lay.

"She was a wonderful mother, and a fantastic wife to our dad." Tealine said as their dad gave them a sad smile. "She was a servant of God, and prayed everyday. She has made a huge impact on me and Violela's lives."

Violela spoke next. "She was a person who always helped when somebody when they were in trouble, and always prayed with anyone who needed prayer. She had a wonderful life, and I just thank God for allowing our family and friends to love her so very much." she said, now having tears down her face. "Anyway, that's all we wanted to say."

"May God bless you." Tealine finished as the twins went to sit down.

* * *

><p>After the service was over, Violela, Tealine, and their dad decided to go to Tealine's home, which was 2 blocks from their church. When they entered inside, they sat down on the couch that was placed in the living room.<p>

"So... where do we go from here?" Tealine asked, sitting on the right of the couch and Violela sitting on the other.

"Kids, I don't know, but we should just continue to pray for another." Mr. Mitchell responded as the twins nodded their heads.

"I miss her, daddy." Violela said sadly, burying her face in her father's shoulder.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." The three sat there, hugging each other for comfort.


End file.
